The rose at the spine of blood
by Rei Petitpoisson
Summary: Il en a assez... Il fait froid, il est exténué et il doit en plus être avec LUI pendans cette mission de trafiquant d'arme... Comment notre petit blond va faire pour ne pas tué tout le monde et en particulié Ce bâtard ? RoyxEd Fic écrite avec Lumina.
1. Prologue

Voilà ma nouvelle fic je l'écrit avec Lunimeko alias Lumina... Premier chapitre écrit par La Sadique-Alchemist ( moi !! ) ... Bonne lecture ( laissez une review s'il vous plait )... Cette fic n'est pas sadique ( pour une fois ! ) juste à certain chapitre mais pas beaucoup... Faut un peu d'action tout de même... Donc excusez moi si se n'est pas génial au début, j'suis vraiment pas habitué à écrire des truc joyeux... Je m'améliorerait au fil de la fic ( si sa ne dérange pas Lumina j'aimerais bien faire les chapitres tristes )

Lumineko : tu oubli de dire, que le titre a rien a voir avec l'histoire

Sadiqu-Alchemist : ah oui c'est vrai "...

The rose at the spine of Blood.

PROLOGUE …

Dans la caserne militaire de Centrale City, tout le monde était de bonne humeur, en fin presque. Une belle matinée d'hiver, où de doux flocons blanc s'étalaient lentement sur le sol et qui fondait à une vitesse anormal sur une certaine tête blonde, bien connu, fulminant de rage.

_Quel bâtard, quel bâtard, quel bâtard, quel bâtard, quel bâtard, quel bâtard, quel bâtard, quel bâtard, quel bâtard, quel bâtard, quel bâtard… _Pensait le garçon, en marchant d'un pas rapide dans la cour du QG. Soudain il percuta, une immense chose. Il leva lentement la tête et avant de pouvoir réagir, toutes ces côtes se cassèrent. Un long crie s'éleva au-dessus des toits. Tous les oiseaux s'envolèrent.

-Commandant Amstrong ? Fit l'adolescent exaspéré en tenant ses côtes douloureuses.

-Bonjour Edward Elric ! Fit le moustachu chauve.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Le colonel Mustang veut vous voir.

-Quoi, mais je viens de repartir de son bureau ?! S'écria-t-il.

-Oui, mais il veut que vous reveniez. Fit le commandant toujours avec ses petite n'étoiles autour de lui.

- … Quel bâtard… Soupira le pauvre Edward en suivant le commandant.

Il reparti dans les couloirs du QG et arriva dans le bureau de ce cher Roy Mustang… Il fut étonné d'y trouver Maes Hugues et Maria Ross. Hugues s'avança et fit :

-Bonjour Ed ! Avec les collègues on se posait une question…

-Dites toujours… Fit Edward méfiant.

-Vous vous détestez vraiment le colonel et toi ?

-Moi je sais ce que je ressent, mais pour le colonel je n'en sais rien... Je vais lui demander !

Edward s'avança et se mit devant le bureau du colonel.

-Ah… Bonjour Fullmetal.

-Bonjour colonel ! Je peux vous poser une question ?

-Oui…

­

L'adolescent s'avança, se mit juste devant son supérieur, pris ses mains dans les siennes et demanda d'une voix mielleuse :

-Vous m'aimez comme je vous aime colonel ?

L'homme prit à son tour les mains du garçon et fit d'une voix charmeuse :

-Oui Edward, je t'aime comme tu m'aime…

Ed parti rejoindre les autres qui avaient de grands yeux. Et fit :

-C'est officielle… On se hait tout les deux…

Hugues éclata de rire, bientôt suivi des autres. Ed et Roy étaient des cas…

Puis Ed finit enfin par prendre la parole en demandant à son colonel préééféré, la raison de cette convocation. Celui-ci lui demanda de s'asseoir et lui expliqua calmement en prenant la feuille qui se trouvait devant lui:

-Colonel Mustang…

**Vous prendrez par à une mission visant à retrouver des trafiquant d'arme… Attention, la plupart des criminels sont des alchimistes très puissant.**

**Prendront part à la mission : Colonel et Alchimiste d'état Roy Mustang, le Flamme Alchemist. (moi je dirais le flemme alchimiste Sadique-Alchemist : Lumina commence pas à parles à ma place !) **

**Major et Alchimiste d'état Edward Elric, le Fullmetal Alchemiste.**

**Général de Brigade Maes Hugues.**

**Sous lieutenant Maria Ross.**

**Sous lieutenant Jean Havoc.**

**Lieutenant Riza Hawkieye.**

**Adjudant Kain Fuery .**

**Adjudant-chef Vato Falman.**

**Signé : Juliette Douglass. Voir information supplémentaire au dossier ci-joint. »**

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce pendant que Ed réfléchissais :

_« Bon… J'fais quoi maintenant… Vais pas rester planté comme un piqué toute la journée… Je lui hurle dessus, pour m'avoir refilé une mission débile avec lui sur les basques ? (anachronisme, ils n'ont pas de basquets à cette époque (je crois)) Hum… Proposition à retenir… Ou sinon j'accepte gentiment comme si de rien n'était ? ……………. Nooonnn ! Proposition rejetée… Hum… Peter un câble mais accepter quand même la mission… Mouai… Proposition la plus rationnel accepté. De toute façon, vais pas rester là alors que tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais le dernier des fêlés sur cette terre. En fin, en même temps ça fait bien cinq minutes que je fais des mimiques idiotes, allant du bonheur total d'avoir trouver, à la confusion et à la frustration… »_

Edward venait de prendre ça décision et fit mine d'être en colère :

-BORDEL VOUS M'ENNERVEZ AVEC VOS MISSIONS DEBILE !! VAIS PREPARER MES AFFAIRES, MAIS VOUS PREVIENS QU'A LA MOINDRE BLAGUE, VOUS RECEVREZ MON POING !!

Tout le monde resta bouche bée face au changement soudain de l'attitude du blond… Roy fit un sourire moqueur avant de dire :

-Le pauvre **petit**, il est surmené… Alalala je comprends ce **gamin… **Il est si accablé, devoir éviter tout les jours de se faire** écrasé**, par les chaussures des gens de taille **normale…**

Hugues pouffa de rire, les autres personnes présente ne purent éviter qu'un petit sourire se dessine sur leur visage.

Soudain quelque chose traversa la pièce à une allure folle et vint rencontrer la tête de notre ccchhheerr colonel, qui sous le choque tomba en arrière emmenant la chaise qui le soutenait dans sa chute. L'objet se trouvait être une craie et une voix se fit entendre des couloirs :

-Je vous est entendduuuu !

Cette fois Maes éclata de rire , ainsi que : Jean et Heymans. Les autre durent se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas en faire autant.

Le blond était en rogne :

_« Oui suis un nano nabot et alors ?!... ATTEND JE REVE OU JE VIENS DE ME TRAITER DE NABOT… !! »_

Edward se donna une claque avec sa main en métal. Les claques mental sa ne marche pas.

-AIE !

_« Bon d'accord les claques mental sa marche pas, mais je vais quand même me noter de ne pas me frapper avec l'automail… »_

Le blond parti, en se massant parfois sa joue endoloris.

Le colonel lui se releva tant bien que mal, une trace circulaire de diamètre d'1,5 cm entre les deux yeux. Il se massa l'arrière du crâne en marmonnant des tas de juron, adressé à un p'tit blond bien connu. Le Générale de Brigade avança vers son ami et dit :

-Faut avouer que la, tu la méritait… Franchement c'est le seul de tes subordonné qui ose te tenir tête ( à part Hawkieye ), c'est plutôt courageux…

-Y'a une différence entre le courage et le culot ! C'est carrément de l'insubordination à ce point !

-Quelle résonnement… - -' Si le gosse était plus gradé que toi, a mon avis, si il était strict, tu serrais déjà en cour martial à l'heure qu'il est…

-Ouai mais il ne l'est pas ! Fit Roy tout content.

-Si tu arrêtais un peu de le provoqué, tu pourrais peut-être en tirer quelque chose, non ?

-Oui peut-être… Répondit Mustang en faisant mine de réfléchir, mais j'ai pas envi !!

- Espèce de gosse…

-Merci, toi aussi !

Pendant que les deux larrons, débattaient sur le sujet : _« Si on ne provoque pas Ed, peut on éviter de se prendre une craie dans la tronche ?_( Question existentielle… Ne vous l'avez-vous pas déjà posez cher lecteurs ? Moi sa m'arrive trois fois par jour… **Lumi **: fait gaffe, de la fumé sort de tes oreilles ) » Riza et Maria discutait, un peu du même sujet :

-Lieutenant, je trouve que quand le général de brigade se trouve à proximité, le colonel se relâche, pas vous ?

-Si… Ils peuvent vraiment faire les gamins… Des fois je me demande qui est le plus adulte, entre Edward et le colonel.

Maria regarda la blonde se façon interrogatrice. Edward faisait le plus gamin pour elle.

-Si on oublie son physique et sa susceptibilité Ed est adulte en bien des points.

-Oui… Je n'y avait pas pensé.

-Mais il y'a une grande différence entre Roy Mustang et Edward Elric.

-Laquelle ?

-Edward n'a jamais tué intentionnellement. Et si il veut réussir sa quête, il devra en passer par là…

-Pauvre gosse… Marmonna Maria en soupirant.

-A qui le dite vous… Fit Riza en poussant également un soupir.

Pendant se temps Edward se démenait comme un malade pour fermer, je cite :_ « Cette salopperie de valise, qui ne veut pas fermer juste pour emmer…embêter le monde ! » _Quand il éternua.

-Tient ! c'est bizarre j'ai comme l'impression qu'on parle de moi……………………… J'deviens parano… - -'

Il attendait son frère pour lui expliquer, la mission... D'ailleurs il n'avait pas demandé en quoi cela consistait...

_ Non mais il se fout de moi ? - -' c'est pas possible autrement...Comment je fais moi pour savoir quand on part? _Il soupira et s'assit. Son frère n'allait pas rentrer avant au moins 20h, il était parti s'amuser avec Elysa et vu l'attachement de la fille pour ses amis, il était pas prêt de rentrer. Et quand je dis attachement, c'est **attachement !** La dernière fois qu' Alphonse était venu, la petite fille avait était si triste de savoir qu'il partait, qu'elle s'était agrippée au bras de l'armure. Il aura fallu 1h26 pour qu'elle le lâche à contrecœur. Il regarda l'horloge il était 17h, un sourire sadique vint s'installer sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi ne pas embêter ce cher colonel à sa sortie du travail? _Sa lui apprendra à se moquer d'Edward Elric ! _

Pendant ce temps la pauvre "victime" qui ne savait pas encore son malheur, était assise au comptoir d'un bar, avec plusieurs filles autour de lui. Et à une table plus loin Hugues et Havoc, débattait sur le pouvoir qu'avait ce bon vieux colonel sur les femmes.

-ToT pourquoi il a toute les filles à ses pieds? Se lamenta le pauvre Jean encore célibataire.

-Ben... charme naturel.

Soudain la porte du bar se fit dégonder par un coup de pied et quelqu'un se jeta dans les bras de ce cher Roy. Celui-ci ne comprit rien à ce qui ce passait. Tout ce qu'il voyait était quelqu'un avec les cheveux brun, qui était dans ses bras, et qui avait la tête sur son torse. La voix de la "chose" dans ses bras retentit dans la salle.

-P'pa ! Y'a m'man qui d'mande quand tu rentre ?

-DE QUOI?? fit le concerné.

Les filles se regardèrent avant de toutes lancés des petits : " euh... au revoir M.Mustang..." Le colonel une fois remis du choque pris l'intrus par les épaules et l'éloigna. Il fut surpris de voir que celui-ci avait un sourire sarcastique. Il ne compris que en voyant des yeux dorés s'ouvrirent. Il devint rouge de colère et hurla dans tout central :

-EDWARD ELRIC !! VOUS ALLEZ SOUFFRIR!!

-Fallait pas vous foutre de moi...

-Peti salopar - -' Cracha Mustang... Maintenant la rumeur va se propager !

-SUIS PAS PETIT !!

-Ouai, ouai c'est ça...

-Grrr... Le petit blond se força à se calmer pour pouvoir enfin demander en quoi consistait cette mission. Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Faire pour quoi?

-Pour la mission !

-Ah ! d'accord... Ben en fait on va prendre un train en partance pour les montagnes de Briggs dans une semaine, puis là-bas nous devront marcher un moment pour atteindre un petit village. Une fois fais, ils nous indiqueront où se trouvera le petit chalet où nous logerons. Il sera assez éloigner pour éviter que quelqu'un grille notre couverture, car dans les villes la rumeur partirai bien vite. Puis... On verra sur place... On devrait nous communiquer des informations là-bas.

-... Les montagnes de Briggs ?... C'est pas un endroit pleins de neige et de glace ?

-Si.

-Ah non ! Là suis pas d'accord !

-Pourquoi??

-Parce que ! Vais encore devoir changer d'auto-mail !

-Ah bon? Fit Maes.

-Oui...

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Jean.

-Car... euh... RAH ! Vous me demandez de ces truc ! Ben... en faite pour faire simple... Il ne faut pas que le froid rentre entre le port de mon auto-mail et ma peau... Sinon y'a risque d'infection...

-Et ? Demanda L'homme à lunette.

-Et je peux mourir !! Fit Ed complètement exaspéré ( c'est ça hein ? il peut mourir si ça s'infecte ? **Lumi :** vivi enfin je crois, je vérifierait dans le manga lol )

-Ah d'accord ! Fit-il dans un élan d'intelligence...

-Donc faudrait que j'aille voir Winry pour qu'elle me change mon auto-mail.

Un temps passa, pendant que les trois hommes réfléchissait et que le gosse demandait une bassine d'eau, pour reprendre sa couleur de cheveux habituelle.

-Bon bah.. Je viens avec toi Fullmetal ! S'écria Roy Mustang.

-QUOI ?! POURQUOI ?? Protesta l'adolescent.

-Parce que te connaissant, si on te laissait partir seul, tu pourrais te sauver et ne revenir qu'un mois après avec une excuse complètement fantastique...

- Pas faux - -'... Soupira Ed.

-Bon ben c'est décidé ! On part demain ! Va préparer tes affaires ! je t'attends à 7h10 à la gare... Et ne sois pas en retard !

A suivre...

Désolé si ce chapitre n'est pas très bien... J'ai plutôt l'habitude de faire des trucs dramatiques ! Laissez tout de même une petite review... ça fait plaisir !

Prochain chapitre écrit pas Lumineko.

Amicalement, la Sadique-Alchemist...

**Lumi :** et ben je suis pas rendu mwoa…--

Sadique-Alchemist : ça fait plaisir - -"


	2. 1Voyage et castagne à reesembool

**Makashi60 :** Et oué ! il as pas de chance ce pauvre **petit **! ( Sadique-Alchemist : -o-" tu pourrais être plus polie... Dire merci ! ... Bon je vais le faire... Merci pour ta gentil review ! Et merci à vous aussi Kiku-chan et Abunai ! PS : j'ai enfin eu le tome 15 et 16 donc je n'aurai pas de problème pour écrire la suite ! Et bien sur merci à ma Béta lecrice que j'ai déjà nommé Kiku... Sauf que... j'ai pommé la version corrigé donc... y'aura surement des fautes... Gomen Kiku ! Gomen cher lecteur ! )

Roy : Pourquoi il la tape pas la ?

Lumi : Parce que moi je fait la même taille que lui, donc on se comprend et que je lui apprends à s'en tamponner une babouche de ce que tu raconte !

Bon, comme d'hab, les perso sont pas à nous, sauf les méchants, mais eux on s'en fiche

Bonne lecture.

Ps : Pour ma part, c'est la 1ere fois que je fait un truc sur FFnet.

**Chapitre 1 : Voyage et castagne a Resembool.**

_-Bon ben c'est décidé ! On part demain ! Va préparer tes affaires ! je t'attends à 7h10 à la gare... Et ne sois pas en retard !_

Sept heure dix du matin. Cela voulais dire debout maxi a six heure du matin ça, non ? Arg ! Non, le temps d'aller a la gare, ce sera plus a cinq heure trente du matin qu'il faudrait se lever.

Bon tout cela était trop compliqué pour l'esprit torturer, qui émerge des limbes du sommeil, de Edward Elric. Bref ce n'était pas vraiment la joie a cet instant précis, ou Alphonse tentait de réveiller son grand frère. Et la façon de faire, était de le secouer comme un prunier, la tête du blond ballottait donc d'avant en arrière, et semblait prête a tomber a tout moment par terre.

Finalement, il émit un drôle de son.

-Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn….

Ce son si caractéristique de l'animal blond, qui semblait imité un canard, se leva donc, la tête dans le c... heu dans le derrière.

Edward se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ou il ouvrit la douche, et pendant qu'il la laissait chauffer, commença a se déshabiller. Tirant sur son t-shirt il libéra sa tête, aux cheveux blond en bataille. Puis suivit le caleçon bleu clair, le tout fini en vrac dans le panier a linge. Enfin, il entra sous le jet d'eau chaude, qui coula et glissa sur son corps encore plein de sommeil. Le long de cette peau qui bronzait si facilement, plaquant ses cheveux en arrière. Glissant le long du dos légèrement muscler, puis sur les fesses ferme et ronde. Sur le galbe des cuisses… la vapeur d'eau, malheureusement, ne cachait pas grand chose. Et cela fit qu'une mâchoire se fracassa par terre.

Roy Mustang qui était venue le chercher, se doutant qu'il ne se réveillerais pas, avait a peine saluer Alphonse en entrant, et avait ouvert la porte de la salle de bain.

_« Punaise mais je l'imaginais pas comme ça ! De dos, en dirait une fille ! et canon en plus… Bordel a quoi je pense ! c'est un mec, un chieur pas possible… arg il me regarde. »_

-PUTIN COLONEL VOUS FOUTEZ QUOI ICI MERDE ?! DEGAGEZ ! PERVERS !

Et Roy reçut un savon en plein front, lui laissant une superbe marque. La grande armure se confondit en excuse, et Roy préféra partir.

Edward arriva en courant au train, et monta de justesse dedans. Cheveux sec, vêtements propre, valise mal fermer, qu'il tenais comme il le pouvait. Il n'eu aucun mal a retrouver son supérieur. Le train commençais a démarrer. Alphonse était là bien sur. Mais il resterait chez leur ami d'enfance, quand le blondinet et l'allumette humaine repartirait pour leur mission.

-Tu va voir Al il va encore me faire une remarque désobligeante ! je le sens, c'est gros comme une maison !

-Il faut dire Ed, que tu n'y as pas été de main morte ce matin…

-Il avait pas a entrer dans la salle de bain ! et mon intimité alors ?

-De toute façon, tu sais pas être pudique, en quoi cela t'as gêner ?

-Mais c'était terriblement gênant ! c'est qu'un pervers !

S'exclama le blond, en ouvrant la porte coulissante de leur compartiment, puis se figea, Mustang était la et le regardait.

-Un pervers… ça fait plaisir, mais bon, vaut mieux cela que d'être aussi **petit** !

Et Alphonse se retrouva a maintenir son frère, qui s'agitait tel un fauve, pour l'empêcher de sauter sur son supérieur et de l'étrangler. Le voyage allais être joyeux dit donc.

Justement il le fut. Dans le sens, Edward boudant tout ce qu'il pouvais, Roy lisant un journal, et Alphonse ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il avait en plus réveiller Winry ce matin, pour lui dire qu'il arrivait en fin de journée. Il sentait les coups de clefs de douze a plein nez. Edward allait dérouiller.

Il arrivèrent, finalement, a la gare, en fin d'après midi. Les deux frère, saluèrent le contrôleur, puis avancèrent sur le petit chemin de terre, qui les ferais traverser le village, avant d'aller vers la maison, Rockbell. Le blond, faisait comme ci Roy n'était pas la, Alphonse s'en excusait tellement, que cela devenais pénible.

Et c'est au moment ou Roy voulut demander a l'armure d'arrêté, qu'il fut couper dans son élan, en recevant une clef a molette sur la tête, l'assommant net ! le plus jeune frère le rattrapa de justesse, Edward lui était mort de rire, jusqu'à ce qu'une clef de douze lui arrive a lui aussi sur la tête. Winry avait raté son coup, mais c'était vite rattraper.

-NII-SAN !

-VOUS AVEZ UN DE CES TOUPET DE ME REVEILLER A SIX HEURE DU MATIN !!

Leur brailla la mécanicienne de charme quand ils eurent reprit connaissance. Mais surtout sur les deux frère. Mamie Pinako, fumait la pipe, et calmement parla.

-Vous partez en mission, et tu a besoin d'ajustement spécifique Edo ?

-Heu oui on par a Briggs dans le nord.

-Hum je vois… il faut changer tes auto-mails alors, et les ports aussi. Du moins, une partie.

Fit la petite femme avec sagesse. Elle se leva, et retourna a sa cuisine, disant qu'ils ferais cela demain. Edward en profita pour sortir, s'entraîner avec son frère, Roy, lui alla aider Pinako a la cuisine.

-Et cela va prendre longtemps ? Fit le garçon a son amie.

-Non, tu pourra repartir demain soir, on se doutait que tu irais un jour, donc, on avait prévu le coup ! Enchaîna la blonde.

Après la discutions, ils mangèrent. Edward lui était sous le perron et regardait les étoile, la lumière venant dans son dos, rendait son visage éclairer par la lune fantomatique, et féerique, complètement dans ses rêves. Il n'entendit, et ne vis pas Mustang s'asseoir a ses côtés.

Le temps passa lentement, le garçon frissonna, ses yeux étaient brillants, a quoi pensait il. Le brun, posa une veste sur les épaule de Edward et le secoua un peu.

-Fullmetal ! va te coucher, il est tard.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué.

-Allons, tout les enfant doivent être coucher a cette heure la.

-QOUWA !! QUI TRAITEZ VOUS DE MIOCHE PAS PLUS HAUT QUE TROIS POMMES ET QU'IL DEVRAIT DEJA ÊTRE AU LIT ?? !!

-Toi ! Fit le colonel avec un sourire sarcastique du a la moquerie.

-MAIS IL INSISTE EN PLUS !!

Déclara l'adolescent furieux, il se leva, et monta se coucher en frappant des pieds, tel un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, faisant trembler le plancher sous ses pieds. Edward se jeta sur son lit, et se roula en boule, puis s'endormit, gardant inconsciemment la veste de Mustang sur lui.

Puis le lendemain, la torture commença. Edward eu le droit a un changement de port d'auto-mail, ce qui fut très pénible, et la connections des nerfs, lors, de la mise en place des nouveau auto-mail fut très douloureuse.

Roy regardait Edward dormir sur le canapé, en débardeur et en caleçon (S-A: woah ! Trop beau ) . Tout en buvant un thé en compagnie de Pinako, et Alphonse, Winry elle, épongeait le front du blond avec un linge frais. Le brun, ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il ne voulais pas qu'elle le touche. Mais il savait qu'elle faisait juste son boulot. C'était très pénible. Il reporta son attention sur la mamie.

-Je savais que c'était pénible la connections, mais pas a ce point la. (S-A : tu as mit pénible trois fois c'est légerement répétitif... )

-Un adulte crierait et pleurerait sous la douleur…

Fit la grand mère en se souvenant de l'opération quand le petit n'avait que 10 ans.

Le soir, alors que le soleil déclinais, Edward marchait a reculons, en faisant au revoir a son frère, a Winry, et Mamie Pinako. Allez savoir quand il reverrait son frère ? le colonel, et le petit major prirent donc le train. Il en avait pour 4 jours de transport. L'horreur quoi, Edward préféra regardez dehors, d'un air absent, sous le regard de son supérieur, qui le fixait par dessus un livre…

A suivre :

Pas terrible je sais mais je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur ce passage là ni le faire trop long. (sinon, le chapitre, aurais fait trois kilomètre de long »)

Sadique-Alchemist : Vais devoir me taper le voyage... Moi qui voulez faire les montagnes de Briggs... Enfin tant pis... Désolé de te dire ça Lumi mais tu fais plus de faute ue moi alors que j'ai 8 ans de moins que toi... C'est pas que tu sois pas doué en orthographe mais il faudrait juste te relire...


	3. 2 La course aux étoiles !

Titre : The rose at the spine of blood.

Auteur de ce chapitre : Sadique-Alchemist.

Paring : Pour l'instant aucun ça viendra après ! ( Ça serait trop beau pour vous qu'ils s'embrassent dès le deuxième chapitre ! )

Rating : On va dire K+ ça dépendra si Lumina est une grande pervers ou pas... - -" Moi personnellement non.

Disclamer : Tout l'univers de Fullmetal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa Et un court ( tout petit mini ) passage avec les personnages de J.K. Rowling, juste parce que j'avais envie p

_Le soir, alors que le soleil déclinais, Edward marchait a reculons, en faisant au revoir a son frère, a Winry, et Mamie Pinako. Allez savoir quand il reverrait son frère ? le colonel, et le petit major prirent donc le train. Il en avait pour 4 jours de transport. L'horreur quoi, Edward préféra regardez dehors, d'un air absent, sous le regard de son supérieur, qui le fixait par dessus un livre…_

Chapitre 2 : La course aux étoiles !

_Cela faisait maintenant une heure... Une heure que je voyageais avec ce bâtard... Étonnement il ne m'avait pas encore lancer de piques, peut être était-ce par ce que mon frère n'était pas là pour m'empêcher de faire un meurtre. 4 jours... 4 jours pour arriver aux montagnes de Briggs..._

_Trop long... Pensais-je en laissant tomber ma tête contre la fenêtre. Mes mèches blondes vinrent devant mes yeux m'empêchant de voir le paysage devant moi. Je les repositionnai derrière mes oreilles et me concentrai sur la vitre. A part des vaches rien d'intéressant._

_Après quelque minutes les bœufs commencèrent à me lasser. A part brouter elles ne savaient rien faire... Donc je scrutai mon nouvel automail... Je bougeai mes doigts pour vérifier une dernière fois qu'ils étaient opérationnels, bien sûr qu'ils l'étaient, Winry est une vraie professionnelle... La voix du colonel m'interrompis dans mes pensées :_

-Alors, c'est bon maintenant ?

-De quoi? Oh ! De l'automail ! Oui, oui c'est bon !

-Ca doit faire très mal... La connexion des nerfs.

-Un peu au début, mais après on s'y habitue... Répondis-je en ne disant pas la vérité. _Bien sûr que ça fait un mal de chien, mais je ne suis pas à blâmer._

-Arrête de mentir Fullmetal. Fit-il, recevant de ma part un regard d'incompréhension. On voit encore les marque rouge sur tes lèvres, prouvant que tu t'es empêché de crier. Poursuivi t-il.

_Mince, mince, mince... J'suis vraiment un abruti ! _Je baissai la tête de honte... _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'il voit ça ? _

Il ne dit rien et retourna à sa lecture. _Normal, il doit me prendre pour un gamin pleurnichard..._ Je pris un livre qui se trouvait dans ma valise et commença à le lire, sans réfléchir. Je me rendit compte que ce n'était pas un livre d'alchimie mais un roman, je trouvai ça très étrange. J'en pris un autre, pareil, mais sur celui-ci se trouvait un petit mot :

**Voilà quelques livres pour te détendre ! Je me suis dit que ça te changerait, je les ai acheté hier... Alors arrête de bosser sur les livres d'alchimie ! Tu n'est pas qu'une machine à travailler !**

**Amicalement Al.**

J'eus un mauvais pressentiment, j'attrapai ma valise brutalement, m'attirant un regard interloqué de la part du colonel. Je fouillai, et mon doute fut confirmé, Alphonse avait enlevé tous les livres que j'avais mis pour les remplacer par des romans... _Mais quel ... !!_ J'attrapai ma tête dans mes mains en signe de frustration.

-Tu te sens bien, Fullmetal ? Me demanda le colonel inquiet pour ma santé mentale.

Je relevai la tête et fit :

-Euh... Oui ! C'est juste que Alphonse a pris tous mes livres d'alchimie...

-Ca te fera du bien... Tu est trop obsédé par ça. Fit-il avant de se remettre à lire.

_Mais c'est pas possible ! Ils se sont ligués contre moi ou quoi ?!_ Je me résignai et pris les livres, il y'en avait 10... Je regardai les livres puis me disant que ça ne me ferait pas grand mal je pris "Sous la lune noir"... Qui après quelques pages de lecture se révéla être un livre particulièrement sanglant, avec de magnifiques illustrations, un brin morbide... Enfin je ne pouvais pas nier qu'elles étaient très bien faites. L'histoire d'un tueur qui attaque toute les personnes qu'il trouve... Mais l'originalité de ce livre c'est qu'on trouverait presque le tueur... Attachant. Un adolescent mimi, mais borgne, complément seul, qui est devenus fou de chagrin quand son frère est mort et qui a décidé de ne plus jamais avoir de sentiments envers quelqu'un. Je lus avec enthousiasme pendant une heure, appréciant que pour une fois ça ne tourne pas à l'eau de rose, bien au contraire... Le colonel me jetait quelques regards furtifs et reprenait sa lecture...Le soleil, se coucha petit à petit. Quand j'eus fini le livre, qui d'ailleurs avait fini très mal où tout le monde, y compris l'adolescent, était mort... Moi je m'en foutais un peu qu'il crève ou pas... je respirai un coup avant de me rendre compte que j'avais faim. C'est donc tout joyeux que je me levai et pris de l'argent dans mes poches.

-Où vas-tu Fullmetal ?

-Moi vais au wagon restaurant... Fis-je tout souriant.

-D'accord mais ne mets pas trois heures à manger.

-Yes sir !

Puis je partis en sautillant et chantonnant à l'idée d'un bon petit repas... Arrivé là-bas je ne me fis pas prier et commandai la moitié de ce qu'il y'avait sur la carte. J'attendis impatient de pouvoir me remplir le ventre et regardai autour de moi. Je vis à la table juste à côté de moi deux adolescents. Un avait les cheveux blonds presque blancs et l'autre avait des cheveux bruns et des lunettes. Ils se disputaient, enfin ce n'était que le blond qui haussait la voix, l'autre le regardait avec un sourire niait.

-Dire qu'on a pris le mauvais train à cause de toi ! Je te hais ! Cria le blond.

-Olalala... Mon amour n'en fais pas tout un plat non plus !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Puis il se leva violemment et s'apprêta à partir quand la main du brun lui pris le bras.

-Maieuh ! Dracochou où tu vas ?

-Ferme-la Potter ! Il se dégagea et partit d'un pas rapide, sous les " Mais ou tu vas mamour ?!". Je décidai de détourner mon regard pour ma propre santé mental. Ne comprenant vraiment pas les gens d'ici... Tous des cinglés. Puis, après que la serveuse m'ait apporté mon repas, je mangeai avec enthousiasme sans faire attention à ce qui était autour de moi.

Je ne remarquais même pas que le bâtard était sorti de notre compartiment et se tenait maintenant derrière moi. Je ne me rendis compte de sa présence que quand il me prit une patate dans mon assiette. Je me retournai et lui jetai un regard noir. L'une des premières règles quand je mange : personne ne me pique de nourriture à moins qu'il ait une bonne raison comme n'avoir pas mangé pendant 1 semaine et encore, même là on risque sa vie. Il me regarda amusé de ma réaction et s'assit en face de moi ; je ne le regardai pas, je n'avais pas envie de voir son sourire moqueur. Je grognai et remit mon regard dans l'assiette qui était occupé par mon repas à MOI ! Moui... j'avoue je suis possessif envers la nourriture, et alors ? C'est mon problème ! Je pris une gorgé d'eau minérale, mais mes yeux eurent le malheur de se poser sur le colonel. Je m'étouffai avec le liquide que j'allais avaler et je toussai pitoyablement en mettant ma tête sur la table. J'essayais de reprendre contenance mais ce n'était vraiment pas facile, car il y'avait un bâtard complètement débraillé devant moi. En effet il avait le col de son uniforme ouvert, les cheveux complètement décoiffés et un petit sourire au lèvre... _Ne me dite pas qu'il a fait ça pendant la mission ! _Pensais-je indigné par le manque de sérieux de mon supérieur et aussi par sa façon de jouer avec les femmes... Une fois que je fus en état de parler je demandai :

-Vous n'avez quand même pas couché en pleine mission ?!

-Crie-le plus fort la table du fond t'a pas entendu ! Ironisa Mustang le regard mauvais.

-Grumf Bâtard ! Vous avez pas intérêt à faire ça à l'avenir !

-Rolala... Ca va je lui ai fait qu'un tout petit bisou... Je lui jetai un regard peu convaincu... Bon d'accord un vrai baiser torride mais c'est tout !

-Vous êtes un vrai pervers ! Dis-je en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Fullmetal. Soupira t-il

- C'est ça... Je ne peux pas comprendre bien sûr... Ironisais-je.

Quoiqu'il en pensait j'étais quand même un adolescent...

- Vous comptez rester là à me regarder manger comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde où vous comptez commander quelque chose avant votre cinquantième anniversaire ? Qui n'est d'ailleurs plus très loin.

-Comment ça plus très loin ?! S'indigna t-il pendant que je souriais narquoisement.

Je fis comme si de rien n'était et je recommençai à manger. Il commanda lui aussi un repas et on mangea en silence. Une fois le repas fini je me levai.

- Vous me rejoindrez dans le compartiment...

Je partis et une fois arrivé je m'assis sur la banquette et soupirai :

-Quel bâtard... Faire ça en pleine mission... J'vous jure...

Je me coucha de tout mon long et m'endormit quelque minute après...

**°O°O°O°**

**Il est là... Devant moi... Il les a tué... Tous...**

**Autour de moi s'entassent les cadavres de ceux que j'aime**

**Mes larmes coulent doucement**

**Al, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Hawkeye, Elysia, Hugues, Gracia, Winry, Pinako, Roy...**

**Il les a tué... Mais bien sûr je suis toujours en vie...**

**Je partis dans un rire sans joie... Je me sentais consumé par la douleur...**

**Pitié, relevez vous ! Pitié ! Ne me laissez pas seul ! **

-Ne me laissez pas seul ! Gémis-je dans mon sommeil. Je me retournai en ouvrant un peu les yeux... La lumière qui entrait dans le train était orangée. Je sentais quelque chose sur mes épaules et je vis avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait de la veste du colonel. Celui-ci dormait en face de moi. Je m'assis et pris ma montre. J'avais dormi un bout de temps. Il était 5h30 du matin visiblement... _Courage ! Plus que trois jours et on est arrivé !_

Je me levai et allai chercher un livre dans mon sac et je le lis. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Toute la matinée se passa comme ça. Le colonel était toujours endormi. Vers 12h30 Je commençais à me demander si il n'était pas mort. Je me levai. Non je n'étais pas inquiet ! Ca serait juste un peu embêtant qu'il meurt avant la fin de la mission... Quoique... Il est impuissant... Quelle idée d'envoyer le flamme alchimiste au pays merveilleux de la glace... Je le secouai légèrement et je n'eus qu'un grognement en réponse... Puis il se réveilla enfin en grommelant... Je souris un peu et je lui rendis ça veste en le remerciant :

-De rien... J'me disais juste qu'une si petite chose devait avoir froid...

-JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-PE-TIT ! Espèce de... !!

-On ne manque pas de respect à un Supérieur Fullmetal !

La journée se passa comme ça... Moi bien remonté à cause des sarcasmes de ce bâtard et le colonel silencieux... La seconde journée fut la même ... Je m'ennuyais à mourir pendant que le colonel embrassait les employés de la gent féminine... Le dernier soir fut un peu différent... Le colonel ne lisait pas et il ne faisait pas du " bouche à bouche " aux pimbêches du train... Non... Il me fixait juste. Ce regard indéchiffrable me mettait mal à l'aise. J'essayais de ne pas y faire attention, mais c'était peine perdue. Ma jauge de patience avait atteint sa limite et je me retournai vers lui :

-Quoi ?!

-Les étoiles sont belles ce soir, fit-il d'un ton rêveur.

-Hein ? Demandai-je déconcerté.

- J'adore les étoiles...

-Ah..euh... d'accord...

- Tu sais il y'a des centaines de constellation dans le ciel...

-Oui je le sais...

-Tu voudrais que je t'en montre ?

J'hésitai un moment. C'était tellement étrange. Puis je me dis qu'au moins ça m'occuperait, je me rapprochai et m'assis à côté du colonel.

-Oui...

Puis il commença à me montrer les différentes constellations du ciel. Nous nous amusions quelques fois des blagues de l'un ou de l'autre. C'était un bon moment de détente que je n'aurais jamais cru m'accorder avec Mustang. Quand il finit son " cours d'astronomie " il me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire. Puis il décida qu'il était l'heure de ce coucher. Demain nous arriverions aux montagnes de Briggs, il fallait se reposer. J'acquiesçai et allai me coucher. Un rêve bercé d'étoiles. Une grande course où chaque concurrent devait attraper l'étoile en premier. Le rêve de la course au étoiles...

A suivre ...

S-A : Voila ! j'espere que ça vous à plu ! Vous n'imaginiez pas la fin comme ça... ( enfin j'espere XD ) Je laisse la suite à Lumi... Laissait un message si vous avez le temps... ça fait toujours plaisir...


End file.
